Various videogames require a peripheral input device such as a joystick to control the input to a videogame. Other videogames (e.g., those usable on the Wii console) also use a controller that includes an accelerometer to physically detect body movement. Other types of input controllers for videogames include riding boards, touch sensitive floormats, and musical instrument-like input controllers are known.
Generally, videogames that leverage these peripherals, and require a user to execute a predetermined input at or before a predetermined time or time interval are known. For example, so-called “rhythm games” typically present a sequence of inputs that are to be executed by a user at appropriate time intervals. The match or mismatch of the inputs and/or timing of the inputs executed by the player is then analyzed to determine a score. However, the inputs dictated by conventional videogames and videogame systems merely require a particular manipulation of an input peripheral. The videogames and/or system are generally agnostic to parameters of the actual body position of the user performing the manipulation.
Various types of videogames in general are known. Most require a player to manually operate a joystick or other input device to interact with the game. Various limitations exist with these known games and user input techniques.